Frenchy's New Job (Grease Individual Story)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Frenchy finally got a job as a waitress at the Frosty Palace. But when the customers gave her a hard time, she thinks she isn't as tough as anyone else. What will she do?


The gang sat at Frosty Palace after school.

Jan asked Marty, "Are you gonna eat those loaded chilly fries?"

Marty looks at Jan's puppy dog eyes and sighed, "Knock yourself out."

Jan took the food and dove into it immediately.

Frenchy immediately ran and then pants, "Hey gang!"

"Hey," they all said individually.

"Guess what? You're looking at the new waitress!"

They all say, "Wow! That's really cool! Etc."

Putzie asked, "Wait. Where?"

"Here silly," Frenchy giggled.

Marty then said, "Wait. I thought you're too young to work here."

"Yeah. But I am 18 years old now! So I get to work here. Besides my mother wanted me to get a job."

Doody said, "That's great sweetie!." And then he kisses her making her giggle.

"Thanks Doody!" Frenchy said smiling and blushing before hugging him.

"When do you start?" Sandy asked.

Frenchy says cheerfully, "I start the night this weekend!"

"Then we'll be your first customers Frenchy," Danny smiled.

Jan says excited eating her fries, "I am so excited for you to bring food! I will give you big tips!"

Frenchy giggles, "Awww thanks Jan! That's sweet!"

Then the weekend came by fast and Frenchy's part time job starts.

She actually started quite well, she has been given orders from at least 15 customers, and that includes the gang.

As Frenchy gave the food to the gang, at the other table a guy then says to his friends, "Check out the new waitress."

They all look at her chuckling and then he said, "Watch how you give new waitresses a hard time."

Frenchy came over and asked, "Can I take your order?"

They replied, "Yeah. I would like a shrimp carbonara."

Frenchy was about to write it down but said, "Uhhh… We don't serve it here. Only burgers, fries, nachos, malts, and ice cream."

"Yeah. But I want a shrimp carbonara."

"We don't have it here," Frenchy said.

The guy chuckles evilly, "Just get it for me anyways otherwise we won't tip you. Seriously your just too dumb enough to look for it in the menu."

Vi noticed it and came over and asked Frenchy is feeling hurt and humiliated, "Is he bothering you?"

Frenchy slowly nodded and Vi asked the guy, "How many times do I have to tell you, we don't serve a shrimp carbonara, or a lobster, or sirloin steak."

"I was just joking," the guy says chuckling.

Vi said, "Now don't make fun of my waitresses or i'll make sure you never come here ever again. Got it? So eat and pay up, or leave."

The guy then said, "Fine. Just wanting to have a laugh."

"Listen, you think this is funny. But she doesn't."

The guy then said, "Alright fine. You should teach your waitresses how to be not so gullible."

Vi rolled her eyes annoyed and said to Frenchy, "Let me handle this one French. Ok? Just go get the food and bring it to the tables you ordered."

Frenchy nodded and Vi takes the annoying guy's order.

She went to the kitchen feeling a little hurt because she felt that she isn't that tough as anyone else. More of like a nice Pink Lady.

Vi came in and sighed, "Look, if they give you a hard time, then call me or come to me and I'll do it for you."

"Hey Vi?" She asked. "Ummm… I wanna ask you something. How come I ain't the toughest Pink Lady or tough in general. Rizzo is the toughest, and Marty is tough sometimes, just trash talky. And Jan wasn't that tough except she punched the guy in the nose for stealing her muffin. I really wasn't tough or mean when I met Sandy and she wasn't but changed a little to win over Danny. So I guess I was being too nice. It makes me feel like I don't belong in the Pink Ladies or anywhere."

Vi sighed and then said, "Listen hon, everything will be just fine. They love you for what they see in you. And if the customer gives you a hard time, just try not to be mean. Just come to me, ok? I am a pro at this."

Frenchy then said, "I think I can do it myself. Thanks Vi." Then she took the food to the tables.

Then the next day, Frenchy who decides to be not so nice, went over the table where a nice customer sat and asked, "You wanna order something?"

The nice guy asked, "Well, how is the polar burger here?"

"I don't even care? What are you going to order?" Frenchy asked being a little assertive.

The guy then said confused. "Well, I just wanna know how the food is so i can order it…"

She then shouts, "Just order or leave! I can't waste time waiting for you to give me what you want."

Doody who just sat down, he noticed Frenchy lashing out on the poor nice customer.

The nice guy stammers, "Well… Uh… Ok. I'll leave. I don't think I really want to eat anything." Then he got up and left.

Frenchy just stood there confused. Doody came over to his girlfriend and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"What?" She asked still confused.

He replied, "I don't know how to say this but why being rude to that poor guy?"

"He was giving me a hard time," Frenchy sighed.

Doody stopped and asked, "What happened? Was anyone tricking you or being rude."

"Just a guy who was tricking me because he knows I'm a new waitress and he would just make me think I'm gullible and a pushover. But no biggie," she replied.

"Well, just be a little nicer and not so assertive. I still love you," he smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. Frenchy smiled back but when Doody left her to work, she really wanted to cry, now she has made two problems in a week.

But then as time went by, around a week. It became a little stressful for Frenchy, some waitress actually quit which made Frenchy work for double. But Vi insisted that Frenchy doesn't work like crazy. And before they knew it a flu went around sending the other waitresses home so they won't get it in the food. Now it was just Vi and Frenchy working that day. But then Vi had to run an errand leaving Frenchy to do this. The gang was worried. They were watching poor Frenchy trying to handle everything without being too assertive but not too nice.

Frenchy came back with the food for four tables, but they were a bit wrong since she's been stressing over.

After placing it down to each tables, a customer said, "Uh miss, this isn't what I ordered."

Frenchy ignored that and another customer shouted, "Hey waitress, ya blind? I don't want onions in my burger!"

She ignored it again and then another customer asked, "Hey, where is the onions in my burger?"

"Hey waitress where are my chilly cheese fries?"

"I didn't order this!"

"Please miss, I have to be somewhere! So give me my order!"

"Where is my order?"

"What's taking so long?"

"GIVE ME MY ORDER!"

"I have been waiting for a half hour and no one came to take my order!"

"You are not getting a tip."

Soon pretty much most of the customers were complaining and Frenchy really had enough.

"JUST GET WHAT YOU GET AND ENJOY IT! I DON'T CARE IF I DON'T GET A TIP!" Frenchy screamed angry at everyone and gave them a finger.

"That's what I get after getting the wrong food?" A customer ranted.

"JUST EAT, PAY UP AND LEAVE," Frenchy yelled aggressively standing up for herself. The gang watches with heir eyes wide. They never seen Frenchy like that ever before.

"Why don't you take this back and GIVE ME MY DAMN ORDER!" The same rude customer shouted pushing the order back at her and then she gave him a look like she wants to kill him, she was about to walk back to the kitchen, but then another rude customer used his leg to trip her. She yelps as she fell and the food went flying and landed on her head.

Then she got laughs from the customers and the same customer who tripped her shouted, "This is what you get after giving me the wrong order and horrible service! A 'trip'! There will be plenty more where that came from cause who the hell hired you? You don't do anything! You are the most dumbest waitress what ever served anyone! In fact, you are the dumbest person who can't even do anything at all!"

That made Doody stand up and come over to to the scene. Danny whispers to the gang and they all nodded and stand up and went to different places of the restaurant. They have really seen enough of everyone giving Frenchy a really hard time.

He shouted, "Leave my girlfriend alone! Or you'll have me to answer to."

The customer laughs, "What a dumb couple! Dating your dumb girlfriend!"

Doody clenched his knuckles and then said, "I will give you pain that will never heal. You want your order. Well you got one."

"Well where is my order?"

"A knuckle sandwich."

"And what the hell is a-"

Then Doody immediately punched that rude customer hard in the face and yells at the gang knowing what they're gonna do, "NOW!"

The gang had started a rumble.

Sandy blocked the front entrance and Marty blocked the other doors so people will not escape. Rizzo, as tough as she is started shoving the wrong food into the rude customer's mouths and/or purses or throwing food on their hair. Danny, Putzie, Kenickie, and Sonny started to punch, kick and throw food at the rudest customers as Doody continues to punch the same rude one. Jan just see the contents of the food still on plates and shrugs and eats it. Frenchy watches and then ran through the kitchen crying having enough of this job.

Then they glance at Danny and he nodded to stop. They stopped and Danny yelled at everyone who were kicked, punched, and have food on the clothes or hair or their belongings, "NOW PAY UP AND GET OFF OUR TURF OR YOU WILL GET MORE OF THIS! PAY UP!"

All of the customers slowly took the change out of their pockets and put it on the table before leaving really scared.

Danny stood there watching then the gang cleans up and collects the money. Jan continues to eat the contents really happy.

Then Vi came out and asked looking at the mess shocked, "What's going on here?"

Rizzo replied with a question, "Hey Vi? Why don't you put all of those customers that were here on the 'Banned Customers' list?"

Vi looked at them and then understands, "They gave Frenchy a hard time again?"

They nodded.

Sonny then said, "That reminds me. Where is Frenchy?"

They looked around for her until Doody walked through the kitchen to find Frenchy siting in the corner crying.

He came over and says, "Hey… You ok?"

Frenchy looked at him and shook her head. "I don't know what to do! I tried not to be so nice because the rest of you are so tough and they gave me a hard time, and I picked on the nice customer by mistake, and now I am in so much stress and I flipped out at the mixed customers who were picking on me. I don't know what to do! I'm just mixed up!"

Doody took her by the hand and pulled her up. "Hey," He hugs and soothes. "It's alright sweetheart. We all love you just the way you are. We still love you. You are a Pink Lady no matter what."

"i just wish that everyone doesn't treat me like an idiot," she sniffled.

He gave her a tight hug, "It's ok. I will come to Frosty's everyday to see you and if someone gave you a hard time or doesn't treat you right, I will come. Ok?"

"Oh Doody! I don't want you to do anything stupid. Besides, this is my war."

Doody kissed her on the cheek. "I know. But you can't fight it alone. I will be right behind ya the whole time. Ok?"

Frenchy thought about it and nodded. Doody wraps his arm around her and went back to the gang.

Danny says to Frenchy letting her know, "Everyone's gone French. Don't worry. You'll never see those jerks again. We took care of all of it for you,"

Frenchy smiled in tears, "I can't believe you all would go through all that trouble just for me."

Doody kissed her and Vi came and apologized, "Hey Frenchy, I'm really sorry this happened to you. If you need any time off from work, it's ok. I'll find someone else."

"No Vi, it's ok. I just needed this job," Frenchy sighed finally smiling,

The gang went to her and gave her a hug which she deserves more.

Sandy spoke up, "Hey French. I kind of overheard your conversation with Doody. I know you are the sweetest, but you don't have to be tough all the time. We all love you the way you were."

"Yeah French," Rizzo agrees, "I still love you. Even if you not like the rest of us."

"If it weren't for you, I would've met the rest of the gang, or changed me for Danny," Sandy smiles and Danny kisses her on the lips.

Jan said, "You always comfort us when we had hard times."

"You always fix our hair," Marty agrees.

"Yeah, we'll always love you no matter what you are French! You are nice, talented, and is really smart." Kenickie came and gave her a hug.

Frenchy beamed with tears in her eyes. "Thanks you guys, I love you!" She sniffled.

"You want us to take you home?" Rizzo asked.

"Of course," she said smiling grateful that she still has her best friends and Doody, and they did as they give her the tip money which she also deserves.

 **Alright, I still promise to get Kenickie and Danny done and the rest done too. It may be a while, but I still promise!** **Positive reviews please!**


End file.
